Amor Delgado
by Dead dreams and Broken hearts
Summary: Se perdieron en sus ojos intentando descifrar algo que el deber tapaba, porque siempre ambos habían estado destinados a fracasar en todo aquello que les hiciera felices, y aun que pudieran derribar todo de un manotazo, él era demasiado correcto y ella una cobarde, porque siempre serían ellos y eso no podrían cambiarlo.


**Creo que me estoy aficionando a esta pareja bastante... ¡Me encantan! **

**La verdad que no es gran cosa, de echo, lo escribí en papel y me he tomado la molestia de pasarlo al ordenador por subir algo, últimamente estoy corta de inspiración pero con esta pareja siempre me viene alguna idea (Buena o no eso se lo dejo a su elección). **

**Es cortito pero yo diría que ¿intenso?, no sé, ustedes dirán. **

**Si se toman la molestia de leer no esta de más que dejen algún comentario diciendo que les ha parecido. **

**Por cierto muchas gracias por los comentarios y favs (15,YABADABADU) en mi otro shot nejihina (Os amo). **

**Posdata: Criticas, etc. son recibidas (Pero no se pasen, soy sensible jaja) **

******Saludos y muchos besos, ¡disfrutar de la lectura! **

* * *

Tan perfecta e intocable. Tan lejana e inalcanzable.

Que pasatiempo más insólito el suyo, ver como sus mejillas se tornaban color carmín, que hobby más especial.

Silenciosa y calida.

Que tortura más infernal que sus manos finas y frías se fundieran con sus manos callosas y tibias.

Gentil y delicada.

Que autocontrol poseía para dejarla reposar sobre su pecho sin tocar un ápice de su cuerpo.

Fuerte y preciosa.

Jazmín y lavanda, olores que le transportaban a un paraíso inexistente en el que podía oler aquella melena azulada hasta que sus fosas nasales solo recordaran ese olor.

Sonriente y educada.

Odiaba sus ojos blancos, le recordaba lo que ambos eran, pero amaba su mirada, le hacía grande en un mundo que luchaba por hacerle pequeño.

Caritativa y amable.

Desde que nació estuvo condenado, pero en el instante en el que supo que aquella sonrisa había excavado dentro de él y había profundizado hasta su corazón amarrándose, supo que se había hecho un hueco en el infierno.

Cuidadosa y tímida.

Sus labios pequeños, bien delineados y rosados, eran carne que un servidor como él nunca podría catar.

Elegante y cariñosa.

Su cuerpo tallado con precisión, pulido hasta el milímetro dejando unas curvas hermosas que encajaban con esa piel lechosa, blanca pura, que carecía de imperfección.

-¿Nissan, qué piensa?

-No le gustaría saberlo Hinata-sama.

Ella siguió amarrada de su brazo, contemplando el perfil de su adorado primo, con un nudo en el estomago. Hacía varias semanas que todo contacto con él se había vuelto frío y empezaba a desesperar, necesitaba su atención. Quería saberlo porque ella necesitaba recuperarlo. Se llenó del coraje que siempre carecía y habló…

-Me gustaría saberlo.

Se paró en seco con la cabeza erguida y apretó los puños, esto la asustó, tragó saliva porque nunca imaginó encontrarse en esa precaria situación, siempre se figuró que ella callaría, que no diría aquella frase que le cavaría una tumba.

La miró y vio el terror en sus ojos, vio la incertidumbre y las lagrimas que se arremolinaban en sus ojos.

- No me digas que me odias Nissan…

Eso debía decirle, debía alejarla, debía hacerla daño para no matarse él, pero no podía hacerlo, su sentimiento era demasiado grande, demasiado loco como para herirla a ella antes que a él mismo.

Sus manos agarraron su cara y limpio con los pulgares las lágrimas que habían caído, ¿Cómo podía ser tan hermosa?

- No la odio Hinata-sama.

Ella le abrazó tan fuerte que creyó asfixiarle, pero no se separaría, había un vinculo tan fuerte entre ambos que no la permitía alejarse de él, era una rutina, una monotonía que la encantaba, de la que no podría desprenderse jamás, le necesitaba tanto como el respirar.

Él murió un poco más, sintiendo sus uñas clavarse en su espalda y el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, pero después de todo ella era su protegida y su corazón estaba por delante que el de él.

- Dígame que piensa, se lo ruego, quiero aliviar su dolor.- Dijo la hygua aún con su cabeza enterrada entre los ropajes del muchacho.

Ella no podía pedirle eso, ella no podría aliviarle porque estarían pecando ante los ojos del mundo.

-Hinata-sama, yo no puedo…

- Sí que puede, ¿Dónde está su valor?

Exactamente, para eso no tenía valor porque nunca había sido un suicida. Estaba con la soga al cuello y ella estaba tirando tan fuerte que sabía que le quedarían secuelas.

Solo tenía dos opciones y le encantaría decir lo que sentía, pero Neji Hyuga nunca había sido educado con la importancia de decir la verdad, porque siempre le habían dicho que la razón y el deber eran más fuertes que lo que uno sentía, que decir la verdad y entonces solo le quedaba la mentira.

"_Pienso en usted, en sus manos, en su pelo, en besar sus labios, en tocar su cuerpo y después hacerla el amor hasta que la oiga gritar mi nombre y retumbe en mis tímpanos_"

-¿Usted cree que Ten-Ten me ama?

Su labio superior tiritó levemente ante el desconcierto por lo que había oído, él ni si quiera la miró, se mantenía delante de ella con los ojos perdidos en algún punto del bosque.

Agachó la mirada ocultando las lágrimas que habían vuelto a resurgir.

"_Eres estupida Hinata__"_

Y aún con ese sentimiento que la comía por dentro haciendo que su garganta apenas pudiera emitir sonido, alzó la mirada y le encaró, solo para que él viera su sonrisa.

- ¿Quién no le amaría a usted Nissan?

Se perdieron en sus ojos intentando descifrar algo que el deber tapaba, porque siempre ambos habían estado destinados a fracasar en todo aquello que les hiciera felices, y aun que pudieran derribar todo de un manotazo, él era demasiado correcto y ella una cobarde, porque siempre serían ellos y eso no podrían cambiarlo.

- Me retiro Nissan estoy agotada del paseo.

Él no hizo un ademán para detenerla, se quedó quieto viéndola partir hacía la mansión, se quedó disfrutando del dulce dolor de echar sal en la herida.

Vio su pelo brillar con los últimos rayos de sol que se colaban entre las montañas, y sus caderas contonearse al son del viento, que tortura más placentera.

Correría tras ella por toda la eternidad pero no podía, no debía… porque si sus pensamientos ya estaban siendo juzgados, su alma sería bañada en vinagre hasta pudrirse.

No había esperanza para ese amor carcomido por los miedos y los perjuicios, su amor estaba encarcelado con barrotes de fuego porque solo podía existir en su imaginación, donde podía alcanzar la máxima perfección, era ahí donde podía brillar como una estrella fugaz y recorrer el mundo, pero donde ellos se encontraban no había lugar para eso, su amor allí era inestable, invisible, imposible, no tenía futuro porque se había quedado en los huesos, su amor era delgado.


End file.
